Just A Little Girl
by Lucie F
Summary: Um anjo caído, que chama a si mesmo de Kenichi, tem a sua vida mudada ao se sentir atraído pela pureza da pequena Sakura Hoshina, levando o demônio a descobrir as diferentes faces do amor. E que um anjo sem asas estaria prestes a dar um sentido a sua vida


**The Light of a Fallen Angel**

**Agradeço a: **Matsuri Hino ter feito o mangá cuttie, pelos meus sonhos e por minha cabeça viajante P Se não gostarem, não comentem x.x Se gostarem, vocês DEVEM comentar ò.o

**Resumo:** Desde quando os bebês dão o seu primeiro olhar para o mundo fora da barriga de mãe, são escolhidos anjos para cuidar sempre de seus corações para protegê-las de qualquer espécie de mal demoníaco. Sakura Hoshina não foi diferente, apesar de seus pais serem absurdamente ricos e que a família guarde – e que ela não o saiba – segredos inumanos de qualquer mortal que se atreva a se aproximar da família alienígena. A sua vida sempre foi bem iluminada, acompanhada de ótimos amigos, com vários empregados e com uma personalidade de criança pura, mas nem por isso foge da regra. Demônios estão de olho nela por causa de uma profecia, já que Sakura tem poderes secretos e já provou ser capaz mais que uma mera terráquea com sangue mestiço.

A sua antiga vida perfeita se quebra quando percebe que um fantasma do passado, o anjo caído Kenichi´, está possuído o corpo de seu precioso ursinho de pelúcia para estar perto dela. Mesmo o garoto-demônio tenha seus motivos para cometer tal pecado, Sakura passa a apenas tratá-lo como amigo de infância e nada mais, mesmo que conheça que o demônio é loucamente apaixonado por ela. Isso é por causa de Sakura já ter uma leve queda por Ichigo Fujiwara, um dos garotos mais sociáveis da escola. Kenichi fica irado com a negação e passa a ser mais possessivo em relação a garota, levando a atual anja protetora de Sakura, a sua melhor amiga nada-humana Ami Bidouji, a medidas extremas: Ela o coloca em uma versão humana de si mesmo para não usar mais os seus poderes de demônio no casal e atrapalhar um amor verdadeiro.

Poderia ser até possível, se Kenichi não fosse teimoso o suficiente para tentar outros rumos ao seu plano de fim de jogo.

**Prólogo**

Era inevitável não se encantar diante da criança em seu berço de ouro, ainda mais com os risinhos que a garotinha dava alegremente, dando um novo ânimo no palácio todo. A Princesinha, A Garota dos Olhos de Esmeralda, A Protegida, A Quarta Criança... Quais eram os nomes que os anjos iriam dar para ela?

Creio que, no mínimo, eles vão dar algum valor importante a criança da minha frente (assim como dão valor a cor viva do rubi líquido que está contido em toda a pequena circulação do corpo dela). O seu sorriso é puro, os seus encantos são puros, a sua pele branquinha como a neve era pura e o seu coração era cheio de energia. Olhei-a mais um pouco. Nada de malícia, nada de futuros acidentes, nada de algum sinal de doença que possa corroer dentro das entranhas. Um sorriso era a prova disso, além dos risinhos que ela se dirigia a...

Minha direção.

Achava que isso não poderia acontecer. Além do mais, a garota era apenas uma criança humana. Humana e nada mais. Humanos não viam anjos e nem mensageiros angelicais e, muito menos, anjos que perderam o seu formato original e viraram demônios. E eu era um demônio, destinado a fazer algo pela minha espécie.

Só que não era o que ela ainda pensava de mim. Seus olhos verdes encaravam-me com uma serena alegria de me ver, além de seus dedos estarem tentando tocar delicadamente os meus. Funguei, mas eu não resisti. A humana tinha a pele mais macia que eu já sentira de todas as minhas presas, além de o seu toque parecer atirar-me a sua excessiva energia infantil. A pele era de um anjo, a voz de uma fada, os olhos de esmeralda, mas o sorriso...

Não consigo simplesmente tirar aquela garota da minha cabeça. E isso era o que me fazia mais com ódio daqueles sorrisos dos lábios rosados, já que eles me atraiam como um imã invisível. Se ela era uma humana, eu poderia seduzi-la. PODERIA, se ela não fosse criança o suficiente para eu achar que isso seria uma terrível perda de tempo.

Até, porquê, o Diabo estava de olho nela. E, conseqüentemente, ele estava de olho em mim.

Suspirei fundo. Se eu não poderia matá-la e em seduzi-la, havia apenas uma escolha. Uma escolha que eu nunca esperei fazer com qualquer mortal da Terra.

Mas, que escolha eu tinha?

Deixar a garota ter a vida angelical de sempre?

Os meus olhos azuis tornaram-se vermelhos em um passar de mágica, junto com os meus caninos estarem aparecendo por estarem preparados para passar o veneno na circulação da menina. Os olhinhos verdes tornaram-se apreensivos e começaram a lacrimejar com alguns gritos, antes e depois de eu haver mordido cautelosamente o seu pescoço. Foi algo que chocou toda a mansão, fazendo os seus pais correrem feito raios até o quarto.

Só que eu não estava lá. Apenas uma rosa em cima de um criado-mudo e uma rosa azul no pescoço da menina.

A marca estava lá, junto com a sementinha que estava enraizada no coração dela. Era questão de tempo que eu voltasse a vê-la mais desesperadamente ou que o destino cuidasse disso. Via todo o acontecimento pelo vidro da janela, enquanto a tarde se acabava. Eu poderia ter quebrado a janela só com um murrinho, mas eu agüentei toda a minha angústia e olhei para a lua cheia começando a aparecer no céu.

O começo da fase da lua nova iria chegar. Não era agora, mas o dia será inevitável. Com laços cortados e caminhos entrelaçados, com a explosão de beijos que eu adoraria dar a minha garota. Dei um sorriso jovial.

O que poderia dar errado em amar um pouco?


End file.
